Unchained Melody
by magnipisika16
Summary: Unchained melody, Unrestricted . . . Uncased . . . Filling my ears with the music of happiness . . . Satisfying me in a period of haste


**Hallo, minna-san~ I'm Maggie, and why am I introducing myself? Nothing! It's just that this is the first time I wrote something for RebornxLuce! If, by chance, you already know me as the ColoLal writer who hails from wherever Maggies hail, then you must've heard that I'm beginning to develop a new fandom, and that is, as you may have surmised, is this pairing! *throws confetti***

**Anywhy, this fic may not be so… nice, as many would expect, but I'm only new to this pairing. I hope you guys enjoy this even if it's AU!**

**-m16-**

_The zephyr from the south felt so glorious every afternoon. Waves from the azure sea glistened all the more at the soft, mellow light coming from the enthusiastic sun, pushing the sand playfully, as if to invite them to come and join. A small group of children played joyfully on the shore, treading the coast barefooted, letting the sand tickle their youthful feet. They made sandcastles, and waddled in the waters, splashing one another._

_As if they had no care for this world._

"_Hey, look at that!" one of them exclaimed while they were burying one of their comrades underneath the white sand. The others turned their heads to the direction their friend had pointed, and found a peculiar object half-sunk into the wet sand. They all ran towards it and scrutinized it with their innocent eyes._

"_What do you think is it?" one asked, digging for it. He pulled it up to show to his comrades a small, brightly-colored box, with a hole behind it._

"_I think it's a music box," another answered. "My sister used to own one."_

"_So, what does it do?"_

"_It plays a pretty music while something spins from within it—like a ballerina!"_

"_Cool! How do we make it work?"_

_The female child took it in her hands and examined it. _

"_I don't think this will work anymore," she informed them. "I can't find the winding key that you spin to make it play pretty music . . . I wonder if it broke off while it was washed away in the sea . . ."_

"_Aww man!" a young boy cried. "So that thing's useless?"_

"_More or less . . ."_

"_Children . . ."_

_They turned and found an old man, hair already as white as snow and eyes so very fatigued, as if he had watched the past few years with no blinking. He was barely able to stand properly, and if it weren't for his stick, he'd probably be crawling. The kids greeted him cheerfully. They loved this man quite well for he was always looking out for them when they played on the beach. _

"_Grandpa!" they all cheered as they ran towards him. Of course they were not related to him. He lived alone in the seashore far longer before the small town just beside it was established. But, they loved him nonetheless for this man was a caring one, and he always told them so many interesting stories about the past; something not even their parents know about._

"_Dear me, young ones, it grows quite late. The lot of you should all be home . . ."_

_The kids gave out small and childish whines, and the old man had to chuckle. He examined them one-by-one, and found the box on the hands of one of the children._

"_What do you have there, Annie?" he asked, reaching out for the box. The child named Annie handed it to him and he weakly turned it in his old, calloused hands. Slowly, a feeble smile formed in his chapped lips._

"_My, my," he murmured as he returned it to the children. "You've found quite a treasure, everyone. That is quite a remarkable music box . . ."_

"_But it doesn't work anymore, Grandpa," one of them booed. "It's useless . . ."_

_The man sighed and patted the boy's frivolous head._

"_My boy, everything in this world has a use," he explained. "As a matter of fact, that box may as well have belonged to one of the richest girls who have ever lived here . . ."_

_The children smiled as if they knew what was to come next. Excitedly, they formed a semi-circle in front of the old man. He stared them all with a dubious look on his face._

"_What's wrong, Young Ones?"_

"_You have a story for us, Grandpa!" one of them cheered._

_He blinked at them, but soon gave in, and sat in front of them._

"_Okay, I'll tell you, but you must promise me that you will all go home when I'm done, alright?"_

_The children agreed, and then fell silent to listen._

"_If my memory serves me right, the possible owner of that box lives over there." He pointed at the ruins situated on one of the spaces. "Once upon a time, that place was a giant mansion . . ." He smiled playfully at the few girls in the group. "Like a castle where princesses live . . ."_

_The girls giggled, while the boys gave out annoyed grunts._

"_They say she had the most amazing voice . . ."_

_Unchained melody_

_Unrestricted . . ._

_Uncased . . ._

_Filling my ears with the music of happiness . . ._

_Satisfying me in a period of haste_

"_Oh . . . my love . . . My darling . . . I hunger for your touch . . ."_

His hasty retreat was soon concluded upon hearing the melodic voice from somewhere. Without a care for those who followed him, he just stood there frozen to listen to the music even more.

"_A long . . . Lonely time . . ."_

What a heavenly voice it was, and it tickled him, almost in a tenderly manner, as if to invite him. Slowly, he closed his eyes and basked in the mellifluous glory that was this enchanting melody.

"Hey, there he is!" someone cried. He turned around and found four burly men running towards him, scowls implanted into their wet faces. They quickened their pace, and he had no choice but to find a hiding place.

Unfortunately, there was none there.

With a reluctant attempt, he clambered up the fences of the magnificent house to where the voice was coming from, and landed on a vast and beautiful garden. With his heart at his wrist, he listened as their heavy footsteps begin to fade as they scoured for him.

"Yo, Blacky!" one of them screeched from the other side of the high fence. "We know you're in there, and we're not leaving here until you come out!"

The man sighed, and walked away from the wall.

Looks like he was to stay there for a far longer time.

"_And time goes by . . . so slowly . . . And time can do so much . . ."_

And while he was still there, he chose to search for the source of the fantastic song he was currently hearing. After walking about a few paces, he found the glass door that led to the he house, and inside he found a girl, about his age, eyes closed and hands clasped together, as if in a prayer, mouth opened so carefully and daintily, as if trying to deliver her real feelings.

"_Are you still mine?_"

He found her beautiful in that short moment. He needn't more evidences to tell himself that she was perfect. Her voice alone was a dead giveaway.

A voice akin to a gentle, smooth-flowing river streaming through a pure, undisputed clearing.

So clear . . .

So enlightening . . .

So . . . so inviting . . .

The lady, however, did not feel that way at all. She was very much troubled for the older man beside her still had such an unsatisfied scowl in his face. He broke the melody by pressing onto the piano keys so infuriatingly that she had to cover her ears in fear of such a dreadful sound.

"You're still off-key!" he cried as she cowered in fear. "How can you call yourself a singer if you can't even perfect a single song?"

"I-I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I . . . I'm trying my best, but . . . But . . ."

"No 'butts', Lucina!" the man yelled. "How can you be a professional singer if you can't even perfect a simple song such as this?" He threw sheets of paper at her brutally. The latter looked up at him with wide, scared eyes, and he had no choice but to let it go.

"Fine," he sighed, fixing his things, and then starts walking away. "You're dismissed for the day. Keep on practicing."

"Yes, big brother . . ." she muttered as she knelt down and started arranging the scattered pieces of paper. The man outside watched it all with pity for the lady, and soon, he couldn't stop himself. Shrewdly, he slid open the glass door, and ran to help her.

The lady was perplexed.

"Ah . . ." She huffed to give along a loud, shrill scream but he landed his finger on his lips to shush her.

"Don't worry," he reassured her. "I'm not here to hurt you. I just happened to pass by, and hear your wonderful voice, and I felt like it was inviting me."

"M-my voice . . .?" she mumbled doubtfully, and then looked down with a grim face. He collected the remaining pieces of paper, and handed it to her, his free hand placing itself under her chin, and lifting her face so he could meet those beautiful sapphire eyes. Gradually, she began to smile as she reached for the sheets, but he quickly pulled them away. She pouted at him as she tried to reach for them, but he was quite taller than she, so one measly raise of his arm, and the sheets were already unreachable for her.

"Was this the piece you were singing a while ago?" he asked as he stared up to read the lyrics. She tried to reach for it again, but it was still too high for her. "'Unchained Melody', huh?"

"Give that back!" she cried. His eyes scanned through the words and she found herself blushing in a sense. With a heave of effort, she pounced forward and tried to reach for the sheet again. The man, on the other hand, did not expect the sudden shift of weight, and fell backwards. When he opened his eyes, she was already on top of him.

"A-ah . . ." she blushed furiously as she pulled herself upward.

"Lucina, what was that?" a voice called out.

"N-nothing, big brother!" she cried back and then looked down on him with a nervous countenance. The man smiled as he stood up and gave her back the papers she yearned for.

"That was an interesting way to get to know you," he commented, handing out his hand for her. "My name is Reborn . . ."

"Lucina," she murmured, giving her hand. "But, you may call me Luce . . ."

"Luce," he whispered, as he bent down and kissed her hand. "A fine name."

_Keep the music living_

_Music for all eternity_

_Let me be filled with thee_

_Oh, with your luscious sanctity_

Luce practiced day and night, as what her brother had ordered; only this time, he has her locked up in her room so that "she could reflect more on the song and take in the serenity of it". Most often than not, she paced here and there, until the awaited knock on her window will be heard.

The knock from her savior.

She ran to open the latch and pushed the glass up.

"Good afternoon, dear Luce," her savior would greet, and she would inwardly redden with admiration, the way he perched so comfortably and coolly on a nearby tree trunk.

"As to you too, dear Reborn."

And, without any hesitation, she would step out of the window, and with his assistance, she would join him there on the same trunk, and both will clamber down the tree together.

It had been like that for many days. She would be locked up, he would come to save her, and together, they will bask for ephemeral moments of happily-ever-after in a place far better than a kingdom far, far away-the seashore.

"The breeze feels so glorious at this time of the day, does it not?" she asked as she cuddled herself into his strong arm. He didn't protest, like how would usually, but rather returned the gesture in his own way.

"Indeed, it does," he whispered, resting his nose on her raven crown. "Beats being locked in your room all alone, doesn't it?"

"By a long shot." She looked up at him and smiled. "As a matter of fact, this works better for me than any other tactic my brother would think of."

"Better how?"

"I feel like I could sing far more easily here than my old golden cage . . ."

"Well, of course," Reborn replied with a shrug. "You can't expect a bird to sing joyfully if it was imprisoned in a cage. A bird may only be able to pour out a perfect melody if it can spread its wings much more freely."

Luce hummed in agreement as she carefully stood up and dusted off the sand from her elegant pink dress. She skipped towards his front, blocking his view of the upcoming sunset. He bent to the side, but she playfully skidded towards the direction he would bow himself to, and soon, he had no choice but to raise his dark orbs to her beaming azure ones.

"Listen to how accurate your statement from a while ago was," she whispered before she closed her eyes and clasped her hands together as if in a prayer. Her mouth opened so carefully and daintily, as if she wanted to deliver her real feelings. These true feelings emerged in the form of a voice so much alike to a gentle, smooth-flowing river streaming through a pure, undisputed clearing.

_"I need your love . . . I need your love . . ." _Luce broke her hands away from each other, and handed out one towards her lover. _"Godspeed your love to me . . ."_

Reborn smiled as he reached for her hand and stood up. Slowly, he hooked his arm around her waist while not letting the other let go of hers. Gently, he glided her across the small space he had created for them while not letting his eyes cast away from hers. She smiled as well, and when she did, he opened his mouth to continue the lovely song.

_"Lonely rivers flow to the sea . . . to the sea . . . through the open arms of the sea . . ."_

She had to laugh upon hearing his deep, gruff voice in a melodic manner, but nonetheless, she continued for him.

_"Lonely rivers sigh, 'Wait for me . . . Wait for me . . . I'll be coming home; wait for me . . ."_

He spun her tenderly, a small chuckle coming from his thin lips, and as they swayed, hand-in-hand, their voices united so harmonically.

_"Oh . . . my love . . . My darling, I hunger (Hunger) . . . For your love . . . A long lonely time . . . And time goes by . . . so slowly . . . And time can do so much . . . Are you still mine?"_

To the raven-haired woman's surprise, he pulled her closer, and rested his forehead onto hers. She had to shrink away from shock for his dark eyes have narrowed and hers began to dilate. They stayed like that for a few moments, and soon, he took charge, and pressed his lips onto hers with no hesitance in mind. She, on the other hand, stood there, not knowing what to do.

For this was her first kiss.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered, lips not breaking from hers.

Gradually, her eyes began to close as she locked her hands behind his neck, and the two shared a short yet special moment. Just at their rear, the sun had begun to set, but they did not give much care to it.

_With a hungry heart filled with yearning_

_I beg this not to end_

_Let me hear this song forever . . ._

_This endless melody . . ._

"Y-You're leaving?" he questioned, eyes blinking warily and suspiciously. He tried to capture her gaze, but she wouldn't give consent. She just looked away the whole time.

"Luce, wha-?"

"I should have told you this before," she interrupted, wincing with so much regret. "The reason why I was practicing . . . the reason why my brother pushed me to my limit again and again is because I . . . My parents believed I was destined for something much more than what I could've imagined. They wanted me to soar high, and dream big, and I did, and this is what came out of it . . ." Suddenly, an enthused glint zoomed across her sapphire eyes and a contented smile smeared across her once gloomy face. All this he watched with an aggrieved expression in his paling dark eyes.

"Reborn, I'm finally living the dream I have established with my parents. The dream I so longingly desire all my life." Her illuminating eyes landed on his disheveled appearance. "I can finally be free of this golden cage of which they lock me in."

Reborn's reply was a side-long glance and a bleak smile.

"I-I'm sorry, dear Reborn . . ."

"Don't apologize to me," he scorned, but then immediately took it back upon seeing the pained expression in her soft, lovely face. "I didn't mean to say it that way, Luce. It's just that . . ." He watched her brilliant shine from just a while back slowly deteriorate as she anticipated what he was to say, and he wanted to kill himself for causing her to be that way. "I just don't want to loose you . . ."

"Oh, Reborn . . ."

"But this is your dream," he quickly defied his own statement. "If this is what your heart truly desires, then who am I to stop you?"

He stepped forward and wrapped the trembling figure in his warm embrace. She stilled for a moment, like how she did the first time their lips touched one another, but she didn't recoil otherwise.

"But, do promise me one thing, Luce," he mumbled, raising his head to stare down at her. She looked up at him, and tried her best to smile.

"Anything . . ." she whispered.

"If you find whatever it is that you need to find . . . if you attain it and have nothing more to gain, then please turn around, and come back to me."

_Never say goodbye_

_Never say it's the end_

_I don't want tears to be your encore_

_Neither do I want this to be the end_

The rain outside his small home have grown quite hardly for the past few minutes, but even those few minutes felt like years to him.

So many long, painful years of trying to endure what cannot be endured. Of trying to feel when there's nothing to be felt. Of trying to hope, when, even from the beginning, there was no hope at all.

"Oh, my love . . . My darling, I hunger for your touch." He recited the lyrics monotonously, as if in the beginning, it never did have contained a melody. There was no melody if she was not present-that's what it was like to him.

"A long lonely time . . . And time can do so much . . ."

He looked up at the sky from where he sat on, and found the rain droplets falling so obscurely onto the ground. Oh, how much he hated it, for the resentful gray clouds have inconsiderately covered his beloved blue skies. His beloved blue eyes.

"Tell me, Luce, are you still mine?"

He stared beyond the horizon, and found a small figure running towards the direction of his home. A tinge of excitement ran through his veins for he only knew one person in this world who would come so eagerly at this time and condition.

Swiftly, he slid from the window ledge he sat on, and ran towards the door, subsequently to the first ring from the doorbell. He opened the door, and found a young woman, shivering and wet, looking up to him with wide, green eyes. Her small frame was covered by nothing but the clothes on her back, except for her arms, which held something that was valuable, in case the heavy, waterproof plastic casing it was not enough evidence. He eyed her small appearance, and soon, decided to pull her in, and lock the door quickly behind her.

"G-good evening, sir," the girl stuttered. Reborn shook his head in reply, and then pulled off his jacket to drape around her wet shoulders.

"You shouldn't be running around unprotected with a tormenting storm such as this," he told her, and proceeded off to get something warm for her to drink, but the girl stopped him.

"Please, sir," she whispered. "I did not come here to be served by her, but rather . . ." She raised the covered object, and pushed it towards him.

"What's this?"

"My Madame had told me to deliver this package to a Mister Reborn. She specifically said that I hand this to you, and only you."

"M-Madame? Who are you talking about?"

"Apologies, but that is all I could give away as information." With a low, polite bow, she turned to the door, but stopped to take off the jacket and hand it to him.

"Keep it," he said. "It may keep you dry on your way back to wherever you came from . . ."

Once again, the girl bowed her gratitude, and headed out to the rain again. The soft thud that the door made when she closed it reverberated across the whole dwelling place, filling his ears with mind-twisting fear. He stared down at the parcel and slowly unraveled it. He was barely through when two cards fell down from it. He picked it up and placed at a nearby table, and then continued on the mysterious bundle.

He found that it was a music box.

_Song of treason, voice of pain_

_Here they play perversely _

_Here in my moribund heart_

_My unrestricted, unchained melody_

He watched it all.

With feigned, uncomprehending eyes, he watched it all.

The flowers . . . The happy faces . . . The white dress . . . The exchange of vows . . . All these he endured despite how much these putrid views writhed and crawled within him, crushing his every being into non-existence until he could never be seen again.

_I'm sorry, Reborn . . ._

"I, Felino Lotrevie, do take you, Lucina Borgia, as my loving wife, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, in happiness and in sorrow, 'til death do us part . . ."

_By the time you are reading this, I am finally back from chasing my dreams, and like how you've asked, I returned . . . However, it is upon my homecoming that I have found out of an agreement my parents had made with one of their richest patrons in Italy, the Lotrevie's. Apparently, they have contracted one of their children to whoever will be the child of these people. Unfortunately for us, all the Lotrevie's had was a son . . ._

The people around him applauded as they watched the man carefully slide a golden ring towards his most beloved's finger, not giving at least a glance at the dampening azure eyes hidden underneath the white veil.

_I can never defy my parent's orders . . . No, never. They hold my life, I'm afraid, and no matter what I do, I can never achieve what is rightfully mine . . ._

"I, Lucina Borgia, do take you, Felino Lotrevie, as my loving husband, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, in happiness and in sorrow, 'til death do us part."

_. . . But regardless of how much they hold in me, there is surely one thing that they can never be in possession of._

_My heart._

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife . . ."

_Only you would have the privilege to embrace my heart, and since you already do, I entrust that you hold onto it until you find the one who will love you the same way you have loved me . . ._

"You may now kiss the bride . . ."

_I love you, goodbye._

More roars of joy and ovations rocked the whole establishment as the couple marched their way out of the church. Smiles were implanted on their faces to show to the crowds, but upon seeing a certain grim face gawking at her from the sidelines, the smile waned.

_Oh righteous as you may seem_

_Whether your tune is in high or low_

_You still turn into such a hurtful pitch_

_Why do you confuse me so?_

Three years.

In that period of time, a man waited by his window for a sound, even a low noise that will beckon the return of his most endeared melodious songbird, but rather, what he received was the news that broke him into a million pieces.

Also, in that period of time, a woman tolerated immense loneliness as she toured around the world in search for the attainment of her dreams. She had expected this—every excruciating bit of this—for she knew that her dreams would be nothing if she didn't have her heart with it.

Which is why she came back . . . but only to see everything fall apart at the seams, and she could not do anything to stop it.

But she hopes—oh, how much she hoped—that she could mend at least a few of the overwhelming wounds and bruises she had caused someone.

"Reborn! Reborn!" Loud raps were heard from the door, and it drowned away the soft, heavenly music coming from the music box on his lap. He wearily raised his head to stare at it, and contemplated as to whether he should open it for someone, like how he did with his heart.

The melody ended and his concentration transferred back to the little toy. He sighed as he halfheartedly turned the key behind it, and filled his lonesome home with more of that heavenly music. Then, he set it down, still playing, as he treaded towards his door. He opened it, and, almost immediately, something came out of the blue and clutched onto his shirt so dreadfully.

He watched her quiver and weep with broad eyes, but soon, he shrugged it off as he pulled her in, and closed the door behind her.

"Reborn, I've been a fool," she sobbed. "I shouldn't have made you believe too hard in me, and what have I done to you? I've hurt you far too much, and now, I don't know how I could face you anymore. But . . ." She cuddled her head into his chest, hearing and feeling his slow, serene heartbeat. "I don't think I could last another day not being with you . . ."

"You're married," Reborn meekly pointed out.

"I know, and I regret it very much . . . As a matter of fact, this may be the last time I could hold you like this—the only time I could fight my conscience . . ."

"Why did you come here, Luce? What can you possibly attain from a broken man like me?"

She raised her tear-stained face and gaped at him.

"Forgiveness, if it is allowed," she whispered.

"You never did anything wrong," he mumbled, breaking off from her firm embrace and walking away, back to the music box, which had then stopped playing. Luce watched him wind the key and then lay it down gently to listen to it "sing" a song both of them have greatly appreciated.

"_Oh . . . my love . . ._" She began humming together with the music even though her voice was being destroyed by her constant moans and hiccups. Like before her voice was like a gentle, smooth-flowing river streaming through a pure, undisputed clearing.

"_My darling . . . I hunger for your love . . ."_

He weakly turned around to look at her, and, albeit his disheartening appearance, she kept on singing.

"_A long . . . lonely time . . ."_

She started stepping forward, at a snail's pace, and still, he just watched her pour her heart out.

"_And time can do so much . . ._" She held out her hand to him, as if to gesture to his current appearance. He raised his lifeless eyes to her, and tried a feeble smile as he started taking minced steps towards her.

"_Are you still mine?_"

"Of course," he muttered, and then quickly wrapped the dark-haired lady in his longing squeeze, basking in her most-awaited warmth. "No matter what happens . . . no matter how much I get hurt . . . no matter who you end up with . . . I am and will forever be yours . . ."

The music box stopped playing for the third time, but this time, he did not come back for it. He just held her, eyes locked to one another, conveying silent terms of endearment to one another. Slowly, ever so slowly, he neared his face towards her, and gently brushed his lips towards her. As soon as their lips broke from each other, they didn't waste a time no further.

Passionately and lovingly, their lips have conjoined once more and this time, no more holding back. Luce took a step back, and she fell into a nearby couch, pulling him on top of him.

Three years.

He waited.

She waited.

_Cast me weary_

_Pronounce me dead_

_Leave me wanting, but_

_Let me not be condemned_

"So how's life been, kora?"

"Dreadful, thanks for asking . . ."

The blonde man sighed as he eyed his friend once more before letting his blue orbs land on the toy he so lovingly clutched with his trembling hands.

"I've heard you were married . . ." He stared back at him, and gave a small nod to confirm. Reborn raised his head and gave him a small smile. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Colonello breathed.

"What's her name?"

"Huh?" He blinked at him. "Oh, it's Lal, kora . . ."

"Lal?" Reborn repeated with a hint of slight enthusiasm. "That's a nice name."

Colonello narrowed his eyes at his friend for a moment. Much as he wanted to talk about her with him, he knew he can't. The terms "marriage" and "love" are like a taboo to this household, even if Reborn does not say it himself.

"Hey, Colonello," he called out again softly. "What will you do if . . . If Lal wanted to leave you for a dream? Would you let her go?"

"What kind of question is that, kora?"

"Just answer it . . ."

"Perhaps, kora? I mean if it that's what will make her happy, then—"

"I thought the same, and did the same." A severe glint of pain slid across Reborn's pale face before he gave out a cold chuckle. "Trust me, you're answer was wrong . . ."

Colonello sighed and just merely nodded. He knew the story. Don't ask him how he did so. He just do, and you could only imagine how much it shocked him to find out that his usually cold-shouldered best friend is now acting—and looking—as if he was passed through by a violent storm. And, what's more shocking is that all _these _were caused by the last thing he could ever think of as a possible reason for the likes of him: a _woman_.

"Why are you—" Loud knocks were heard from the door. Colonello was the first to react, but it was Reborn who almost ran for the door. The man opened it and found the same girl from before. She was flustered, and she was close to tears. Her hapless green eyes stared up to him in a pleading manner, and Reborn had to tremble.

This meant that something was wrong.

"What happened?" he inquired. The girl swallowed hard and started tearing up.

"Sir," she choked. Colonello walked behind him, and gestured him to pull her in. Reborn did, and closed the door behind them.

"Who's this girl, kora?" the blond asked, but Reborn ignored him, and proceeded in asking her.

"Speak," he commanded. "You're one of Luce's servants, right? Tell me what's going on."

"Sir," she started again, and then winced. She almost stumbled, and the two men immediately reacted. Colonello caught her, but the girl quickly went back to her feet, and looked up at Reborn.

"It's Madame," she whispered wearily. "S-She . . . Mr. Felino, he . . ."

"She and her husband? What about them?"

"He's . . . He's killing her, sir. Please, save her! Please!"

"K-killing her, kora?" Colonello blinked. "What are you talking about?"

She began shaking her head weakly, and continued crying.

"Tell us what happened," Colonello calmly asked her, holding both her shoulders gently.

"Sir Felino . . . he found out that Madame is pregnant . . ."

"And so?"

"Sir Reborn . . . Mr. Felino can't produce children . . . It is impossible that he is the father of that child."

In that moment, the little girl fainted. Colonello caught her and laid her down gently. When they looked at her carefully, her head was bleeding.

Luce landed on the ground violently. She tried to push herself up, but her husband was quicker than she. He pulled her up brutally by the hair, and started spouting words at her. The poor woman couldn't do anything but plead. She couldn't fight against him, but rather, she resorted to protecting the small, evident bump on her stomach. This enraged Felino even more.

"You tricked me, Luce . . ." he muttered. "Just when I have loved you ever so truly. Why, Luce, why?"

"Felino, please . . . You're hurting me," Luce sobbed.

"Where did I go wrong, Luce? Tell me . . . I loved you like how you've asked, and even let this Reborn person live even though I know he's the object of your real affections. But, you pushed me, Luce! You push my patience!"

"Please, Felino . . ." she breathed, clutching more protectively on her belly. "Stop. You're hurting me."

Said man slowly looked down to her belly, and almost sobbed in pain.

"Who's the father of that child?"

Luce didn't answer.

"Who, Luce? Don't lie; I know it can't be me!"

Again, all Luce did was look away.

No matter what happens, she'll protect this child. Its father is still waiting for them.

"You're not going to tell me?"

Luce shook her head.

"What good will it be if I told you, Felino? When now you know that it is not and never will be you."

"Do you not want me because I can't give you a child? Is that it, Luce?"

"I'm sorry . . ." she whispered. "I can't love you no matter what I do. My heart belongs to someone else, even before I was engaged to you. You have my body, but you can never, ever have my heart."

"Damn you!" He threw her again towards the ground brusquely, and started shouting profanities at her. She however, did not listen to him curse. She was too busy weeping.

She failed.

She has ultimately failed.

"Let me in!" Reborn cried at the guards that were blocking his way. "Luce! Luce!"

"Sir, calm down!" one of the guards cried. "You're not allowed here!"

"I'll show you what's not allowed! Let me in!"

"What's going on here?" a voice suddenly asked from behind them. A man came walking down the stairs while eyeing him with disgust.

"Sir, this man insists on coming in," one of his lapdogs replied. The man shifted his gaze back at him as Reborn gave him the deadliest glare he could give.

"You're not allowed anywhere near here, Reborn," he said calmly.

"Bastard," he spat. "Where's Luce?"

"She's with her _husband_," he replied.

"Husband? You call that monster that is now killing her up there a _husband_? He's not even a human to begin with!"

"Your point?"

"What kind of brother are you?" he queried with revulsion.

"The kind that doesn't want his sister to be anywhere near rags like you. You don't deserve her."

"Go to hell!"

Luce's brother just sighed, gave the two guards instructions to _never _let him in, and then walked away, leaving Reborn crying for him . . . and his two guards suddenly collapsing.

"Thanks, buddy," he whispered as Colonello fidgeted with the gate's lock. "I owe you one."

"Go in, kora!" Colonello cried, pulling the gates open. "Hurry!"

Reborn did so, and punched the astounded brother in he face before entering the house from the front door. Colonello was left behind, arranging the unconscious bodies while muttering words of apologies. When he decided to follow Reborn, he found that his friend had dropped something.

A toy key.

"Where's Luce?" Reborn demanded from the maids who were grouping themselves in front of a door. One gestured for it, and it was enough as an answer. He made them back away and kicked as hard as he could.

"Luce!"

His eyes journeyed around the whole space, and all he could see was red—literally. It was filled with the color of blood. A man was cowering at the edge of the bed, both his hands clutching his hair with extreme agitation. He looked up at Reborn with trembling eyes.

"She never loved me," he muttered. "I tried everything that I could do, but, it all ended in vain . . ."

The dark-haired man just shook his head, and slowly turned his gaze at the lying figure in the middle of the room. She was swimming in a pool of blood, heaving heavy breaths, looking up to him so solemnly.

"Reborn," Luce gasped.

"Luce . . ." Reborn almost jumped to her side just to hold her. To hug her. To feel her.

Gently, he lifted her up and tenderly squeezed her small body to his; silently reassuring her that he was here for her . . . and he will never leave her again.

"Luce, I am so sorry . . ." he sobbed. Luce just gave a weak nod, and smiled.

"Take me back home, Reborn," she whispered. Said man's eyes slightly widened, but he immediately got what she meant by that. Carefully, he slid his arms behind her legs and on her back, and then lifted her up.

"Reborn, how's it—oh." Colonello just stared at his friend and the bloodied woman in his arms. The blond didn't know what to say, and he found himself frozen.

"Colonello," Reborn said firmly, not taking his eyes off Luce. "Clear the ways. I'm taking Luce home."

_Unchained Melody_

_Slowly fading into an end_

_This freedom has left you weary_

_But happy, as I comprehend_

The sand that was supposed to tickle his feet now felt like thorns as he treaded that moist path, his whole upper body wet from the pails of blood that came out of his beloved. He tried—oh, dear Lord, how he tried—to make it stop. To make it all stop then and there. But no matter what he did, or what he said, it was all left in futile.

Reborn cannot save Luce.

The same goes for their wasted child-to-be.

He had come too late for these two important people that could have made him feel complete.

Gently he laid her down on the shore. He refused to stare at anything but her azure eyes that were slowly draining their color and grandeur for he knew he wouldn't be able to take it if he focused on the setting sun, the glimmering sea, or the white sand that was slowly staining crimson red.

No.

He just stared at her beautiful azure eyes that stared so intimately back at him.

"Reborn," she finally whispered, shakily raising her hand to caress his cheek.

"You're home, Luce," he told her with a broken smile, touching her pale hand. "No one will hurt you here. You're safe."

Luce gave out a rueful beam as tears rolled down her twitching cheeks.

Indeed.

She was home.

Or, at least, this is where she felt the most like home.

A place where she was free.

Free to sing. To laugh. To be happy. And most importantly, to love.

A place where she'd choose among others to die.

If she were to die, she'd die free.

"You came for me, Reborn. Even after I turned my back on you . . . I'm—"

"Apologies doesn't matter anymore, Luce. What matters is that you survive . . . Don't leave me, please."

He knew he was asking such an impossible request, but he didn't care. He had been too giving for the past years, so, he knew he had every right to be selfish. At least now, permit him to be.

Slowly, Luce shook her head, breaking his entire being at every inclination of her head, and the only thing that left him surviving was that permanent smile that remained in her face.

"I'm so sorry, Reborn," she whispered. "I've hurt you far too much and led you on to nothing for far too long. This time, it's your turn to be happy."

"How can I be happy without you, Luce? What good will all the ecstasy that this putrid world will serve me if it can't provide me with my one true happiness? Tell me, Luce, how am I supposed to live without you?"

"It'll be easy. Time can heal. All you have to do is continue life like how you did when I was still not part of your life . . ."

"But, ever since I met you, I lost the capability to live without you, Luce. If you really are persistent to leave, then take me with you!"

This was when Luce's smile disappeared and was replaced by a tearful expression.

"No," she murmured. "You have to promise me, Reborn that you will never . . . ever . . . throw away this life that was given to you. I've worked hard and sacrificed what little chance I had for happiness just so you could live, so, please, I . . ." She began trembling and gasping, not able to continue her next words. Reborn just shook his head.

"Promise me . . ." Luce begged softly, her hand lowering down to his shoulder, clutching on his sleeve so desperately. Reborn winced as her nails dug into his skin, but not because of the pain. On the contrary, it was because he couldn't feel anything. She was rapidly loosing her life and he did nothing but watch.

"Fine," he muttered; all his hurt, his hopes, and his happiness spat out with that one word. Despite the fact that this was against his desire, it was the least that he could do for her when she had done so much.

"Reborn," she whispered again. "I hope you never doubted my love for you . . . even if . . . even if Fate had never gave me a chance to prove it to you . . ."

"I never did, dear Luce," he shushed her with his finger; his whole body trembling upon letting her bloodied lips touch his skin. "And, just so you know, you never failed to prove to me that you did love me."

"Oh, Reborn," Luce sobbed as he rested his forehead on hers. She weakly wrapped her two arms around his neck, and just looked up. "Thank you . . ."

"No, Luce, stop," he begged. "I don't want to hear that. I know what will follow. Please, for all those times that I've waited, never say goodbye . . . No more. I detest that word."

Again, Luce smiled.

"Dear Reborn . . . We part so that we could meet again, that's what I believe. I know that in another time, we'd meet for the second time, and if ever that happened, I sure wish . . . that I'd be allowed to love you that time . . ."

Reborn did not reply anymore. There was none to say but those three words; those three words that not even the worst love songs and nastiest romantic poems can ever dishearten—"I love you".

"I love you too, dear Reborn," Luce smiled. Said man heaved a mournful sigh as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, halfheartedly waiting for that moment when he never felt her breath against his face.

That moment came a little too early.

Slowly, he raised his head and looked at her pale face. If observed at a closer pace, she seemed to be smiling, as if now she was finally free.

And, she was.

He looked up and felt like he could hear a familiar melody playing all around them. Most probably, it was her, providing him a final song before she left to be free somewhere else.

His beloved Luce was now in a place where "freedom" was more likely to be attained by the likes of her.

She was now an unchained melody…

Unrestricted…

Uncased…

…

…

"_So in the end, Luce died?" _

_The old man mournfully shook his head with a sigh, earning him a few ecstatic yelps from his audience._

"_She lived," he told them as he slowly raised his hand towards his chest. "She always had in Reborn's heart . . ."_

_The children just gave confused looks to one another, unsure of what the old man had just said. Then, one of the children suddenly raised a question that was more or less in everybody's mind._

"_But, Grandpa, what happened to Reborn? Did he keep his promise? Did he live?"_

_The old man smiled._

"_He did," he replied. "Up until the end…"_

_The children cheered, and began asking more questions, but the old man knew how to use his brains in taming these children._

"_I'm not going to answer anymore today, children. It's best you all go home, and I shall tell more tomorrow. How does that sound?"_

_Childish whines reverberated throughout the whole shore, followed by small footsteps as the young ones began their journey towards home, leaving the old man all alone with the music box in his lap. After waiting for the sun to set and for the evening to settle in properly, he stood up, and carried the toy away. He walked for what seemed like forever in his age before he reached a small empty clearing that was once a part of a magnificent house. _

_It brought back quite some memories. _

_Before he could let his emotions get the best of him, he continued walking, passing the fading wall that still stood strong despite the cracks and mold that crawled around it until he reached one tombstone. He carefully knelt down and wiped away the dirt and grit with his hand, making the words engraved more readable._

"_Buried here was the love that stood the test of distance and restrictions; a love that just wanted to continue until the endless tomorrow meets its last."_

_The man pulled out his necklace from underneath his shirt, and stared intimately at the pendant._

_A toy key._

"_Hey there," he whispered towards the tombstone. "I just want to say that I owe you something. I found this when you went in there to save her, and, I was supposed to return it, but I never found the time. Up until the time of your death twenty-five years later, I never got that chance. I guess I was just waiting for something… and now I feel like I've found it, kora."_

_He laid the box down and inserted the key on its back, giving it a few turns. As soon as he let the key go, the box opened and out came a melody…_

_The persona of__ two voices akin to a gentle, smooth-flowing river streaming through a pure, undisputed clearing singing a melody of triumph._

_An unchained melody…_

**-FIN-**

**Raise your hands if you thought that the old man was Reborn!**

**Random guy: *raises hand***

**Hah! Then screw you, man! That was Colonello (WOOT for all the ColoLal fans who are reading this XD)! Yep, I couldn't help not adding a few ColoLal here… Ah, well, I just hope you guys liked this! It took me like, what, half a month or more just to finish (but that' only because I had classes…)**

**BTW, the song used here (the one Luce was singing) is the original "Unchained Melody" by I have no idea who the original singer was. The italicized ones? Those were mine. Random streaming of words, and BOOM!**

**Oh, and if you have an FB account and is a fan of KHR (which I'm guessing you are), please join the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Committee where you can find a bunch of wacky people (to which I am included *ehem*) roleplaying KHR characters, and where you get to interact with fellow fans who just **_**love **_**to bring this fandomness to a whole new level. Just search "Katekyo Hitman Reborn Committee"! You'll even find me there! I'll be the Lal Mirch roleplayer!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**LoveLots~**


End file.
